Robot
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Jim loves Spock more than anything, but he is tired of Spock's unwillingness to show him affection in front of other people. Can Spock right his wrongs, or is their relationship doomed?


**Summary: Jim loves Spock more than anything, but he is tired of Spock's unwillingness to show him affection in front of other people. Can Spock right his wrongs, or is their relationship doomed? **

**Rated: probably T for mild swearing, I'll try to avoid the F word since that particular words turns some people off a story :)**

**Began as one word, turned into three sentences, and now turned into a one-shot. Hope you like this!**

**Dedication: Due to the fact that ffnet is F***ing up once more, I can't see my reviews and accidentally erased all my emails, so I can't dedicate this to the person who asked for it. But, you know who you are, and this is for you. :)  
><strong>

"Captain, preparing to land." Jim nodded to his first officer, who had his hands clasped behind his back as usual. If he was thinking about the amazing night they had last night, he certainly wasn't showing it.

_If _he thought about it. Always an 'if'.

"Bring us down slowly, Sulu. I would hate to get in a crash right before shore leave."

"Aye, Captain."

Everyone was leaning against their chairs comfortably, ready to take their much deserved breaks. Pavel was leaning over Sulu, watching him lower the ship, trying to learn as much as he could from his lover. Scotty had come out from the transporter room to hoover over Uhura's shoulder as she shot him sly smiles every few minutes. And Spock was all the way across the room. _Go figure._

The entire crew got up and left faster than Kirk could say "good-bye" when the ship landed. Everyone except Spock.

"Perhaps now is a good time to tell you that the look you get when you're concentrating is positively fascinating," Spock said as he wrapped his arms around Jim's waste. He placed a chaste kiss on Jim's neck and held him against his chest. To his surprise, Jim had gone tense.

"And you couldn't tell me this during shift why?" He asked blankly.

"It would be unprofessional."

"Dammit, Spock! It's not like you were talking about pinning me to a wall and shagging me!" Jim pulled out of Spock's hands and tried to leave, but Spock grabbed his wrist gently.

"Have I done something wrong?"

_Let it go. Suck it up. Deal with it...No!_

"Yes," he said through clenched teeth. "As a matter of fact, you have! What am I to you, Spock?"

Spock had the same blank look on his face, but Jim knew him well enough to see the confusion in his brown eyes. "That is an illogical question. You know what you mean to me, Jim."

"Do I?" Spock tried to reach out but Jim pulled away and left the bridge quickly. He didn't want to explain himself. He shouldn't _have _to explain himself. Spock was supposed to be his mate.

Jim made it all the way to his apartment without breaking down, but that was all anyone could ask of him. He threw himself down on his couch and broke down in tears, choking occasionally on his sobs.

Everyone, _everyone _on the bridge and in the crew got to show affection for their lovers whenever they wanted to. What was Spock's excuse? _Vulcan? _Jim wasn't buying that anymore. He sucked it up for months because he knew that Vulcans weren't comfortable with public displays of affection. He put up with it, until he found out that nobody on the ship knew they were together. Even Bones, after being told several times, didn't believe that they were dating. All because they never showed affection for each other.

At the very least, that knowledge earned Jim the right to tell everyone that they were, in fact, dating. But even now people were making bets on when they would break up.

Jim loved the kisses they shared in private, both human and Vulcan. He loved when Spock fell asleep in his arms each night. He loved being called Spock's "T'hy'la" in a smoldering tone as their bodies melded together in a passionate bond.

He hated the planetary distance and cold attitude he received the next morning when they were surrounded by other people. He felt like another dirty little secret instead of a cherished lover.

He pulled his legs to his chest and bit his lip hard, trying to end the gut-wrenching sobs. His stomach was beginning to hurt.

O.o.O

"What did he even mean, 'do I?'" Spock paced around the tiny home, hands clasped tightly behind his back. Any other observer would have said that he looked as he always did, calm and put together, but he couldn't fool his future self. Spock Prime sat on the couch quietly, allowing his younger self to rant out his frustrations.

"That question is a lot easier to answer than you may think. Simply put, Jim feels that you do not show him any affection in public, and therefore doubts the power of your love for him."

Spock surveyed the man for half a second. "You have dealt with this problem before, I presume?"

"Indeed." Spock prime stood up and wandered over to his mantle, where a picture of himself and Jim sat. They held each other close and smiled a smile that they reserved for each other, a smile that even young Spock could recognize with fondness. "I did the same thing you are doing now. And Jim reacted much the same way. It was not an easy situation. As a matter of fact, it almost ruined us."

"Beg your pardon. Ruined?"

"He almost left me."

Spock had to sit down at this small bit of information. Would Jim leave him? He couldn't. He had spent far too many nights telling the Vulcan how deeply he cherished him.

"He...He would not go that far," Spock whispered. He heard a gentle sigh from across the room.

"That is up to you."

"What do I do?"

"I cannot tell you that." He sat across from his younger self with a look of deep understanding spread across his face. "My Jim is very different than yours. Only you will know what he needs."

Spock often found himself questioning his motives, and now was no different. He wondered why showing Jim affection in public never seemed to be a good idea, despite so many couples finding pleasure in the behavior. Something had to change, this much he knew.

O.o.O

"Captain, this is Ensign Terri. She's filling in for Chekov until he gets out of the hospital." As Bones spoke, a tiny blond girl flitted in front of the captain and flashed him a wide, if not completely shy, smile. He sent one back her way, although he couldn't quite muster up enough happiness to make her feel as welcome as she made him feel. After all, he and Pavel were very close, and he wasn't at all happy about his favorite Ensign being stuck in the hospital after a serious allergic reaction to shell fish.

"Hello there. Thanks for bringing her, Bones. Ensign, today is a fairly simple day. Just get cozy until Commander Spock has a task for you, 'kay?" Terri nodded and bounced off toward the navigators seat. Jim smiled at the resemblance between her and Chekov.

Spock was not so happy about the exchange, however. He had been in the hall when Bones was dragging the child to the bridge. He had heard her contented sighs, her inquiries about the captain's behavior, as well as her curiosity for his current relationship status. He had also heard McCoy's answer.

"Says he's dating someone, but who knows? Doesn't look too strong, if ya ask me."

_Congratulations, you've succeeded in making your love look like a joke._

Spock was getting more and more irritated as the day wore on. He gave Ensign Terri as many tasks as he could find or invent, but she was quick. She knew what she was doing, got the job done fast, and spent her free time undressing Kirk with her eyes.

At one point, Spock was forced to call her out for her behavior. In private, of course.

"Ensign, I understand that it is your first day on this bridge, but you should know that it is unprofessional to daydream whilst expected to work. One cannot fully function with their head in the clouds, so to speak."

"I'm so sorry, Commander. It's just...The captain is more beautiful than I expected, and I expected a lot to begin with. I mean, have you looked at him? Really looked?" Time to set the record straight.

"Oh yes, many times. I look at him each night as he falls asleep in my arms, Ensign." Her bright green eyes bugged out of her sockets for a second before she collected herself and gave Spock a calculating look. He didn't like it. The feeling she gave him was similar to the feeling he got when Counselor David asked him about his mother's death at their monthly sessions, like she was trying to see into his soul.

"Hm...You love him?"

"Yes, of course." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I hope you say it a lot. Because, if I were him, I'd never be able to tell by your actions." Ensign Terri left Spock alone in the hall as she bounced her way happily back to the bridge. Spock couldn't shake off the surprise her words had caused.

He told Jim that he loved him all the time. Did the young man realize how important he was? How instrumental he was to Spock's life?

No, of course he didn't. Spock treated him like he was ashamed of their love. He pushed him away when they were in public. Why would Jim feel anything other than sadness and confusion?

Spock marched back onto the bridge. Things were beginning to wind down, despite the large number of people in the small area. The loud chatter and laughter quieted down as Spock approached the Captain. Perhaps they knew something was going to change today.

"Captain, may I have a word?" Jim sighed reluctantly and stood up from his chair. He hadn't spoken to Spock at all during Shore Leave. He nodded and began walking to the lift, before Spock's hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his to stop him.

Spock wrapped their fingers tight together, pushing the tips of his fingers against Jim's slowly and meaningfully. Jim gasped audibly and stared at his first officer as if he'd lost his mind.

"Spock, what-"

Spock silenced him with a kiss, bringing their bodies closer together than anyone had ever seen them. He unlaced one hand in favor of running it gently through Jim's tousled dirty-blond hair, sending shivers down the young man's spine. It was only a soft, sweet kiss, and it certainly didn't last very long, but Jim melted into his lover's arms as he moved his lips slowly, determinedly.

When Spock pulled away, he could see a look of wonder in his mate's blue eyes. He pressed their foreheads together and wrapped his arms securely around Jim's back, barely aware of the applause engulfing them, or the encouraging smile Ensign Terri gave Spock as she watched the happy couple.

"Now they know," Spock said. "And now you know. You are my everything."

**Woot! Took me a few hours to write (I had to keep saving and coming back to it) but I hope people enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you thought. This came from a prompt on my other story, "Impossible to describe," and was a request by one of my amazing reviewers. If you'd like me to do a request, read it and let me know what you'd like me to write. Thanks for reading!**

_**P.S. Thanks to passionfornight for correct my mistake :) Your constructive criticism is greatly appreciated**_

**_EDIT: FFnet still won't let me see any of my reviews, is anyone else having this problem?_  
><strong>


End file.
